Boat and yacht decks can be made of different materials such as e.g. wood or fiberglass, etc. Traditionally, if the deck surface of a boat or yacht was to be covered, this was done by applying a teak decking to the boat or yacht deck surface. More recently, boat or yacht deck surfaces have also been covered with synthetic decking, i.e., synthetic materials have been used instead of teak material.
EP 1 196 672 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,881 C1 and GB 2456605 B show examples of surface coverings comprising synthetic material such as PVC.
An example of a traditional synthetic decking, i.e. a decking made of a synthetic material, is a PVC (polyvinyl chloride) synthetic decking having chalk as a filler. Teak decking and such traditional PVC synthetic decking have different properties. One significant difference is that teak decking needs regular maintenance to a larger extent if the new look of the decking is to be upheld.
A traditional PVC synthetic decking having chalk as a filler has many advantages over traditional teak decking, but when the sun is shining and heats up such a traditional PVC synthetic decking, 30 the traditional PVC synthetic decking is heated up and retains the heat to a larger extent than traditional teak decking of the same dimensions.